


Mechanical Torture

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mindbreak, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: Sendak punishes Shiro... With robots





	Mechanical Torture

**Author's Note:**

> It's sentry robots x shiro. Enjoy
> 
> Also my friend's delicious artwork that she made for me. Thought I link it here. https://twitter.com/aroorai/status/1179733750646595584?s=19

Shiro tries and he tries to fight off Sendak. He has an opportunity to take down a powerful Galra commander who is also Zarkon's right hand. If he can take him down, then Shiro can go home. But unfortunately, being the right hand commander, Sendak is strong and it's one of the reasons why he's a commander. He knows how to rile Shiro up and Shiro hates himself for giving in, especially now. 

Sendak has him pinned down to the ground with his prosthetic. Shiro squirms under him, and he lashes out at Sendak if he gets any closer. Sendak is amused. One comment about taking over Shiro's planet has put Shiro on edge and striking against Sendak. It's too easy. 

"You seem to be in high spirits. Let me send you off. Seems you need to be disciplined... _ again... _ "

Shiro thrashes hard against Sendak's clawed hand, trying to get free. But Sendak pins him down hard again against the floor, knocking Shiro out. He carries shiro on his shoulder and he heads to a certain leaving part of the cruiser. He walks down, ignoring his fellow subordinates giving him curious looks. He reaches the room and leaves Shiro there in the center. He's unconscious and Sendak smirks as he goes to the panel centered in the middle of the room that he leaves Shiro. Pressing a few buttons, he watches the sentries on the walls come to life and make their way to shiro. 

Sendak sees them tugging and pulling at Shiro's bodysuit into shreds. His galra arm is disabled, but it wouldn't matter as several sentries are holding Shiro up by each limb. Sendak watches as Shiro wakes up. He has this room designed for a disobedient servant. 

Shiro tries to resist, but he is being restrained by five sentry robots. Their strength out matches his and he couldn't do anything against them. His body is exposed and he's forced to lay on his back on the floor. He's screaming and thrashing as much as he could, but he's immobilized. 

"No! Get them off me, Sendak!!!"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. They will take care of you." Sendak leaves the room. 

Dread fills Shiro. The robots start to touch him. He watches as their mechanical hands touch his chest. He moans as they grope his breasts. The bodysuit is torn, exposing his chest. He breaths out, begging them "no". But they keep going. He lets out a moan as he feels his nipples being pinched and tugged. He starts to feel warm as they mercilessly keep violating his chest and more. 

"No! No more! Ah!" Shiro feels hard against his bodysuit. He can see his erection painfully underneath. He sees the bodysuit being torn off around his crotch area, releasing his erection. The air tickles his erection and he's already wet. To his terror, he sees a hand on his erection, making him moan when they grasp it. They begin to stroke him slow then quicken the pace, making him moan. He pants hard as the robotic hand mercilessly stroke faster. He couldn't keep up and he's on the verge of coming. 

Shiro gasps as he moves his hips. He wishes they would stop, but they don't. He suddenly feels two fingers in his hole. He trembles as those fingers thrust inside him and then out and then thrust further in. He lets out a groan as he feels that hand on his erection and another two inside his hole thrusting inside him at two different paces. 

"C-coming!" Shiro let's out and he does. He's tired, but to his dismay, the robots don't stop. They keep him pinned on the ground as before. A set of hands forced open his mouth and Shiro tries to resist, but he has little energy to do so. 

To his terror, a robot with a dildo shoves itself into his mouth and begins to thrust. Shiro groans as he tries to get off it, but it's hands keep him in place. He feels it hitting the back of his throat over and over. He moans as he feels the same hands stroking his cock again, making him hard. And to his dismay, the robot inserts itself inside his hole, making his body tremble. The sentry keeps his thighs spread out more so the sentry can have more access inside him and stretch his aching hole. Both sentries begin to thrust inside his mouth and hole at different paces. 

He suddenly feels his hole being filled up. Shiro moans, but he doesn't think sentries would have semen. But that thought is lost on him as his body starts to instantly feel uncomfortably warm and his nipples and cock feel hard and erect. They fill his hole with an aphrodisiac drug and it's so much. Shiro moans as he moves his hips against the sentry that's still inside his hole. It thrusts over and over inside him, hitting that sweet spot. It makes Shiro feel so weak, yet he wants it. He starts to feel good. 

Hands grabbing his chest and another stroking his hard on, his body feels so good. Those fingers pinch and tug his nipples over and over that they start to ache and numb. The sentry continue to thrust inside his mouth against his throat. Shiro can feel the one thrusting inside his hole, hitting that sweet spot and making him moan. It's too good. He thrusts his hips as the hand on his dick stroke him so fast. 

He wonders when it will be over. He has come several times and he's nearly exhausted. He can barely keep going as the sentries keep violating his body. 

The sentry comes inside him again and Shiro groans as he comes as well, but nothing comes out. He doesn't see, but the sentries have begin to cuff his wrists and legs to each set of poles on the floor around his body. The sentry has also placed a gag on him. This must be another sick ploy from Sendak, Shiro thinks. To his dismay, he watches the sentry place a ring around his cock and balls. He moans as its placed on rather tightly. If it's not enough, the ring starts to vibrate uncomfortably, sending his nerves on edge. He wants to come so badly. His erection is painfully hard and aching. The single sentry in between his thighs still thrusts inside him over and over. 

"It seems you look rather comfortable there, champion."

Shiro sees Sendak's face appear on the screen on his right. He can see Sendak's smug face there. Shiro just yells at him, but it comes out as a moan. His body feels as though it's on fire. He feels the sentry's pace going faster now and Shiro groans, making Sendak laugh. 

"Let's see how long you can endure there. I'll be back in five vargas." Sendak's screen cuts off. 

Shiro isn't sure how long that will be, but he hopes soon. He wants to come so badly


End file.
